


A Moment of Peace

by Shineira



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Short Drabble, like really really short, sorry - Freeform, über short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineira/pseuds/Shineira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fic I wrote for my dear friend sannguine on Tumblr to spam her inbox with. I figured I might as well put it up here too.<br/>This is also a first test to see how uploading stuff to AO3 works. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

It was a peculiar thing. There was so much chaos all around. Leviathans, Chitauri and S.H.I.E.L.D. aircrafts shot past overhead. A building no further than 300 ft collapsed. He could feel the shockwaves from explosions both near and far ripple through his body.  
  
And still… this patch of moss and grasses hidden between a few trees seemed unaffected. Well, unaffected except for the small crater where Loki had landed after he was flung out of the Stark Tower by the green ogre-like being known as the Hulk. A few branches had been snapped as Loki had crashed through but there were enough left to shield this place from the rest of the world.  
  
Loki made no effort to move, instead staring up at the canopy of leaves. Unbidden and unwanted, old memories of times long past resurfaced. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the feel and smell Iðunn’s orchard around him. But this place was very different. Instead of a golden hue permeating everything like on Asgard these Midgardian trees were adorned with vibrant green leaves, with flecks of the bright blue sky dancing through the leaves as the breeze made them sway.  
  
A small part of Loki wished he could stay here. Like this. Blue and green, a cool breeze, nothing more. But that part quickly vanished as Loki heard the familiar cackle of lighting and a whiff of ozone blew past on the breeze. No. He couldn’t stop. He would not stop. Loki rose and without a second glance he left the small copse.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, super short. :) I hope you enjoyed it a bit nonetheless.


End file.
